Steven
Steven is simlar to Steve but the only thing diffetrent is that he has Dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and shirt, darker blue pants and dark grey shoes, but however, this character is insane and had been kept as a "pet" 'by a creeper call Mr. Creeps. Personality As it was explain by one of the doctors, Steven is Insane due to his mental trauma and his time with Mr. Creeps, Unpredictable and childish. He can't tell what is right and what is wrong as seen in the cakes series when he murdered Sky. Although Steven sometimes keeps a knife in his pocket he doesn't use it for murdering but to keep him "'safe". Role in channel * In the cakes series, Steven was let out of the asylum so he could explore Minecraftia by himself but he can only explore it for a couple of hours til he have to go back to the hospital or else they'll come and get him, Steven decide to visit the bakery to try some pastries, but instead found the basement door and went downstairs and found Stampy's cake, Noblood and Netty waiting for a player (Sky) to wake up. Steven asked what they were up to, Stampy reply that they were baking cakes but he could help them bake pies instead, Steven then murdered Sky and made him into a freshly baked pie. Stampy's cake offers him to live in the basement after hearing where he lives and Steven agreed. * In her animations, Steven is a insane player who had been kept as a pet by Mr. Creeps the creeper who force him to do tricks for his circus but Steven was rescued by another captured player named Steve who bust himself and Steven out, there he would take him to a doctor to be check over, according to the story, Steven lashed out at a nurse and killed her, so he was taken in to the mental hospital due to his mental trauma. Remove features * There was going to be a story about Will cipher and Steven escaping from their previous "Owners" but the story was never made. * Steven was originally going to be pushed off a cliff by Mr. Creeps and he would of fallen to his death but that never was created as well. * There was a picture of Steven with the same hair style as Steve, the reason why it was remove because he looked too much like Steve. Trivia * Steven's last name was changed a couple of times. ** He had three last names and they were: Minings, Nuttington and Nuttings. ** It's offical by Perfect fish that Steven's last name is Nuttington. * Although in the Cakes series, Steven says he does know what he is doing, the truth is he doesn't actually know that he is murdering people. He thinks it's a fun little game he's playing with his new "friends". * Steven's parents had died when he was only the age of five months, he never knew his parents at that age. ** But however, Steven has a older sister named Alexis and a carer called Brine who took care of Steven and his sister. * Steven maybe insane but he could able to love. ** in a Roleplay with BluePuppyAnimations Steven showed attraction with Crazyington when Crazyington gave Steven a hug Steven kissed him and then when they wore a disguise to escape the hospital Steven told Crazyington he could disguise as a 'sexy nurse' making him blush. *** BluePuppy however, said that Crazyington isn't SHIPPED with Steven but with Pinka Cipher ClawedBunnyPaw's character. Category:Murderers Category:Insane people Category:Minecraft AU